


the boy who ran with wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sad Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stiles dies in his brother’s arms
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 80





	the boy who ran with wolves

it all happened so fast. _too fast_.

the pack had run into a new problem that shook beacon hills to the core, infesting the already blood soaked town with even more death.

stiles would try to remember, but his mind was just so hazy. he looked up at scott, his life-long partner in crime and tried to recall what just happened.

right, he looked down at the wound he was grasping at. his shirt was dripping with blood. his own blood. he physically recoiled, gagging at the sight. his lip quivered as he turned his attention back at his best friend.

they had encountered a new threat that loomed over the safety of the town’s inhabitants. murders took place at least once a week, darkening the atmosphere gradually. his friends were extremely weakened and the raven, yeah, ravens exist, ran towards scott with pure bloodlust.

bloodlust that stiles hadn’t seen or felt since the nogitsune, but he was too tired to acknowledge that at the moment.

stiles couldn’t think. it was either watch his friend get impaled by a talon, or jump in front of scott and suffer the consequences himself. it was an easy gamble.

to the naked eye stiles was just another hormonal, hyperactive teenager who lived his life carefree. like the constant gore and bloodshed he was forced to watch didn’t affect him. like he didn’t stay awake in his bed every night because if he closed his eyes, he’d see allison and aiden’s dead bodies staring at him with lifeless eyes. like he didn’t feel helpless every time his friends were fighting yet another mythical creature because of his lack of supernatural powers.

having to use his brain was a given, but it was up to him to use it logically or emotionally.

of course, if he had done it both ways he would have gotten the same result. scott would live both ways, he’d get to live along with the others until they’d grow old, or until another supernatural creature comes and kills another one of them. stiles was the only piece that didn’t fit.

if stiles did nothing, scott would die. and he couldn’t have that happen. stiles knew scott was strong, and that he’d live and keep what happened to stiles as a lifelong lesson to always have a backup plan. unfortunately, stiles knew he wasn’t that strong. he knew that if scott died, he’d go along with him.

the adrenaline began to wear off and stiles began letting out disrupted gasps, struggling to take in air.

“stiles, oh my god, why?”, scott’s face was contorted in pain, tears streaming down his face.

stiles’ hearing faded in and out. he felt nauseous and started to shiver.

“couldn’t let you die.”

stiles’ voice was a shaky, stuttering mess but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. he needed scott to know before it was too late.

“scott-“

“stiles you can’t, you can’t leave me! not you too!” scott’s grip got even tighter. “let me take your pain.”

stiles shook his head slowly, tears forming in his eyes. “the pain is the only thing that’s keeping me awake right now, scotty.”

scott looked at him in pitiful defeat. stiles tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he was too weak.

“stiles… the ambulance is coming, please.”

“we had a good run, scott.”

“stop! stop talking like that!” scott’s face was red and wet with glistening tears and snot that shone from the lights on derek’s camaro.

derek, stiles thought. he turned to look at derek, who was watching the scene unfold with… worry? shock? lydia was next to him, hiccuping and choking out sobs. stiles turned back at scott.

“you’re only 17 stiles, you have to stay with me. with us.”

stiles took in a deep, shaking breath and swallowed a gulp of air, feeling it enter his body while it convulsed with sharp stabs of pain.

“a good run scott, a good one. doesn’t have to be long” stiles was sure his voice had gotten much softer, but luckily scott had his werewolf hearing.

scott shook his head and sobbed. “no!”

stiles reached out a hand to touch scott on his arm, anywhere. he just wanted to be there, with his best friend, just like they’d always been.

“but i can’t- i cant run as fast as you can, scotty. i need to catch my breath, take a break.”

“but- bu-“

“and when you finally take your break, which hopefully isn’t soon,” stiles paused with a bloody cough, “then i’ll catch up and we’ll be scott and stiles again.”

scott shook his head faster and held stiles’ hand. “no, no, no, no stiles please. please stay with me stiles i can’t lose you!”

the haziness was getting stronger. stiles couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. the void was beginning to envelop him. he was losing time.

“scott… my dad…”

scott quieted and looked at stiles with longing, finally understanding that this was it. he knew he needed to cherish his last moments with stiles or he’d regret it deeply.

“please.. take care of him… for me?”

scott nodded and choked out a strained laugh.

“i’ll watch his diet for you, stiles.”

stiles smiled weakly, his hand falling from the gash right below his chest.

time was running out. the pain began to fade away, it was reduced to small, prickly aches. he was finally begin to understand the weight of the situation.

he was gone. no more stiles. because of his spur-of-the-moment actions that led to this, his father would be alone. losing stiles’ mother had already gotten him to such a low point, what would happen if he found out about stiles?

“oka-“ he hacked out another puddle of blood. his eyes were watery from the intense metallic scent. is this what scott and the other werewolves and whatnot smelled on a daily basis?

it took a couple seconds for him to find his voice again. “thank you.” he moved his hand to scott’s, which was covered in stiles’ own blood. if the roles were reversed, stiles was sure he would have been a mess. he was proud of scott for being able to compose himself.

he squeezed his eyes shut for a couple of seconds, feeing scott’s hands squeeze around his. he could tell scott was about to break down. he opened his eyes slowly and coughed out a laugh. “i’m still awake buddy.”

scott gave him a wobbly smile. “i’m still here.”

stiles rested his eyes again for some more seconds, letting the darkness fade in and out stronger when he realized he needed to say something, he snapped out of it and began to gasp in breaths.

“stiles, scott looked at him in concern.

“scott, _scott_ ”

tears were streaming down both their faces now and stiles turned his face to look at scott directly in the eyes.

“tomorrow- tomorrow i won’t be here, scott,” scott was nodding, his face resembling a kid that just lost their favorite toy.

“just know….”

stiles couldn’t find enough energy to say it. if only he was like scott, some kind of supernatural creature that could heal just a little bit for it to be just enough.

his eyes and body began to lose control, shutting down without waiting for him to agree. he needed to tell scott these last words.

the world was fading around him. he could barely feel his own body.

then something clicked inside of him. he was finally able to muster up some energy, enough to tell scott what he wanted to say.

“thank you… for being my brother. my best friend in the entire world.” his voice was so soft he was sure lydia, who had gotten closer, couldn’t hear him. he wished he had the time to say more to her, his first and only crush that had spiraled into something more. much more. he wished he had the time to say goodbye to derek. he didn’t exactly know their relationship, but he did know that he considered the sourwolf a close friends. he could laugh at the sweet nickname if he had the strength.

he gave scott one last, peaceful look before his body gave out, his astral one finally beginning to take form.

the sound of bells rang in his head, though he wasn’t sure if they were wedding bells or funeral ones. perhaps a wedding? he chuckled to himself.

_please take care of yourself, scott._

_take care of everyone for me._

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on wattpad under the username mitchtwombly


End file.
